A promise of power
by ipcryss
Summary: a single persons loss can cause the death of many, this is the story of a boy pushed over the razors edge called sanity, NaruHina in later chapters.
1. A loss of sanity

A promise of power

Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto, but that doesn't mean I don't own your soul

Chapter one: a loss of sanity

It was a massacre, there were many dead, and standing above the bodies was a tall man in black and red armor, with a headband that had a pentagram on it covering his eyes. He stood there with a sword pierced through chest, laughing, laughing like the mad man he was, as Sasuke looked around the battlefield from his injured position, leaning against a piece of debris, he wondered how this happened, and how one man had so much power. The man continued laughing, enjoying the sight of the blood, of the death, and the thought that someone thought they could kill him. Its strange, how one loss can cause the death of many. In was the effect of chaos theory, and the death of kohona's number one loudmouth shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto, was the trigger.

It began six years earlier, Naruto and Jiraya had just returned from a training journey, for some reason naruto had seemed less spirited, he actually was depressed. As naruto neared the gates of kohona, he became even more depressed. He later meet the rookie nine plus Gai's team at ichiraku, and they greeted him but they noticed his depression, mainly because the offered to pay for his ramen and they weren't broke after five minutes, they were worried about him, even shino, they usually wouldn't be so worried but they gained a new respect for him after he brought back sasuke and saved them all from a group of elite sound nin, at almost the cost of his life. When they brought him back from the battle, he was hospitalized with multiple cuts, bruises, broken bones, dislocations, fractures, charka exhaustion, multiple kunai and shuriken wounds, all three degrees of burns, poisoning, stab wounds, lung damage, internal bleeding, frostbite, blisters, massive blood loss, snake bites, and many, many more conditions. He went through all that and refused to stop fighting until the battle was over, him doing that for them made them see him in a new light, but now he seemed like he was dead inside, it worried everyone but Sasuke tried to mask his worry with annoyance. Every day they got more worried, naruto would stay in his apartment; he would sometimes come late or not come to practice at all. Eventually sakura and sasuke snapped, "Alright dobe, tell us what's going on." "Please, we're worried about you." Sasuke and sakura pleaded/demanded. Naruto's response was one of the most solemn and meaningful things they ever heard him say, "No.", Sasuke then exploded in rage, "that's it dobe, if you wont tell us, I'll fight it out of you." Naruto then made a very serious and unusual response, "No. It's pointless, what is the use of fighting? To measure ones strength? All it does is cause pain, when you know true pain, like the pain I felt, then I'll tell you." Sakura gasped, and Sasuke had it, "pain? True pain? You think you're the only one who knows pain? My brother slaughtered my clan and you think I don't know-" "SHUT UP!" exploded naruto, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TRUE PAIN IS. YOU CAUSED ALL YOUR PAIN, YOU BECAME YOUR BROTHERS PLAYTHING, AND IN YOUR PERSUIT FOR POWER, YOU NEARLY BECAME WHAT YOU SOUGHT TO DESTROY. TRUE PAIN IS BEING HATED FOR BEING THE PRISON FOR A DEMON, TRUE PAIN IS BEING A PARIAH KNOW AS THE DEMON WHO YOUR FATHER DIED TO DEFEAT, TRUE PAIN IS BEING BETRAYED BY SOMEONE YOU THOUGHT A BROTHER JUST SO HE COULD HAVE REVENGE." He then quieted down and hissed the sentence, "True pain is living your life with a small glimpse of hope that you still may have a family out there somewhere, and having that hope snuffed out by cruel reality. I have suffered a pain greater than any one should, and I'm sick of it." He then took out a black scroll, bit his thumb and rubbed the blood on the scroll. He ripped of the necklace Tsunade gave him and his headband, and then, while performing hand seals, said, "I hear by resign as a leaf nin, and relinquish my dream of becoming hokage, people will celebrate this day, it will be marked as the passing of Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke and Sakura were horrified, they realized what he meant and rushed to stop him, but it was if some invisible force stopped them from reaching him. Naruto finished the seals and the scroll unfurled, it wrapped itself around him and started burning a black flame that was visible throughout all of the fire country, he screamed in pain and this continued until there was nothing but ashes left, ashes, a necklace, and his leaf headband.

authors note, naruto did but at the same time did not die, he is alive, but part of him is dead, all will be explained in time.


	2. A dark message

A promise of power

Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto or any other form of entertainment, but that doesn't mean I don't own your soul

Chapter 2: A Dark Message

6 years, it had been 6 years since the alleged death of Naruto. 6 years of change, Hinata had left the village to search for Naruto, refusing to believe he was dead, Sasuke had gained the Mangekyo Sharingan, and everyone went on with life, furious at what had happened. It was the anniversary of the incident, while the villagers were celebrating the council was discussing the growing threat of sound and a series of deaths of some of their ninja who were exploring a newly discovered land. They were going about business as usual, oblivious to the darkness about to fall.

A man in a dark black cloak approached the gate; he was wearing all black clothes and carried a katana at his side. The man was soon stopped by the guards, "Halt, state your name and business and Kohona." The figure responded in a voice filled with malice, "My business here is to deliver a message to the council, my name is of no importance to you." The man continued to walk by the guards, for some reason they were paralyzed. As he walked by them he whispered, "Your already dead." The guards were all of a sudden covered in slashes, the fell down on the ground. "Close your eyes to sleep, may they never open again." The man smirked and continued to walk though the gate.

Things were the same as usual in the council room; all talk of recent events, all until all of a sudden the council heard a thump outside, they paid no heed to the sound, until it happened again, they continued to ignore it, until it became so bothersome that Hyuga Hihashi decided to check what it was for himself. He opened the door to find the cloaked man right in front of him, blood dripping down his katana, and the hall was filled with bodies of guards. The cloaked man then greeted them, "hello gentlemen, remember me? No? Of course not." He delivered a swift kick to Hihashi's gut, sending him flying back. The figure then entered the room and removed his hood, it was none other then Naruto himself. Most of the council were shocked that he was alive, the rest, deeply afraid. "I come to bring a declaration of war from the village hidden in deaths shadow. And the reason why you ask? Simple, I am the akumakage of the village. Oh, and one more thing." He snapped his fingers and almost half the council fell dead, all covered in slashes, naruto started to laugh and then black flames engulfed him. Kohona was as good as dead.

Authors note: sorry it took so long, and sorry it was short, also I'm sorry I'm not that good a writer, a lot more will be explained though out the story though, and it will hopefully improve.


	3. The first wave

A promise of power

Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto or any other form of entertainment, but that doesn't mean I don't own your soul

Chapter 3: the first wave

Strange how six years could change a kind hearted boy, who would do anything to protect those precious to him, to a man who is barely holding on to the remaining slivers of humanity within him. It was over those years that Tsunade, the remaining rookie nine and Gai's team had moved over seas to a new village, the village hidden in the trees, while the sand sibs also came and moved to the city hidden in the oasis. It was also over those years that Hinata had searched on this new continent for Naruto, and it was over these six years that Naruto's sanity slowly slipped away. News of the council massacre soon reached Tsunade. She was stunned and horrified, how could the boy she saw as a brother do such a thing? The remaining rookie nine and Gai's team had yet to be informed of the massacre that was effortless for the boy that every one saw as a brother.

"Kyuubi, how are the preparations going?" "Excellent, the alter has been prepared and the inscriptions are in place, all we need are the sacrifices." "Magnificent, Shukaku, summon Itachi and Kisame. I need them to brief the soldiers on the tree villages defense." "Yes sir." "And Kyuubi, if Hinata needs me, I'll be tending to the new arrivals personally." "Yes sir, Master Naruto."

The tree village was under siege, strange creatures that seemed like undead people were attacking, and apparently they were called genma, the ninja of the village were trying there best to hold out. The creatures were easily defeated but too numerous to count. The RRNPGT was in the town square. Neji just used his kaiten to take out about ten surrounding him, sasuke was using his chidori like a blade to slice through about five of them, kiba and akamaru were using gatsuuga (sp?) to take apart around 20, shino used his bugs to take out around 15, shikamaru and choji used the kagemane and human boulder techniques to destroy around 25, and sakura, ino, and lee just went nuts, each taking out around 30 genma. They were fighting hard when the genma seemed to lessen, then all of a sudden, a strange pinkish and purple creature with tentacle arms appeared. Sasuke used his chidori to cut one in half. "These things aren't so tough." All of a sudden the creature regenerated, but not only that, it multiplied. "Maybe I spoke too soon." Lee punched one, but that shoved the top half off and it multiplied. "Much too soon." Neji used his 64 strikes on one, but it once again just knocked the top off, no matter what they did, the things kept multiplying. "This is not good."

AN: can anyone guess which game I got the creature from? Here's a clue "Come Marcellus!" I'm deeply sorry it took so long to update and the chapter was short, but I promise I will improve. R&R bye.


End file.
